Compound archery bows are those in which a cam or wheel is mounted at the free ends of the bow limbs and a cable is run back and forth over the cams or wheels. There are usually three runs of the cable all lying in the same plane. Only the rearmost cable run functions as a drawstring and means must be provided to position the other cable runs out of the path of the arrow. This means is referred to as a "cable guard", or a "spreader".
The cable guard is customarily mounted on the bow riser either above or below the handle and extends rearwardly to the forward cable runs. Most prior art guard mounting arrangements required threaded holes in the bow riser which were difficult to repair if damaged and frequently required replacement of the entire riser--an expensive repair.
There continues to be a need for a cable guard mounting arrangement which is simple, attractive and economical to repair.